


【锡箔】昼梦重叙

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom, 表圈
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 只是，只是三百六十五天里，总有那么一天，他要把记忆里的杳霭流玉统统取出来怀念，世人说他年事已高才如此念旧，他只是笑笑，如同当初对彭莺的那样笑的温和。
Kudos: 15





	【锡箔】昼梦重叙

**Author's Note:**

> 是一篇速打

-

“旧朋友，你好好走，我就不陪你这么久

今后路上你没有我，对你来说没什么。”

-

谢远不大愿意跟旁人谈起他的过去，他的家庭和他的朋友，他一直强调工作和家庭要分的清，所以没人会主动问他。后来他娶了彭莺被问起，也只是笑笑说“都是过去的事情了。”

有许多人拿他的过去做文章，企图将他的经历说的惨不忍睹，以此来达到自己丑化历史的目的，他也只是温和地说:“那是不一样的。”

谢远的从政风格像没有开刃的刀，自然也没有任何破坏力，许多人起初的顾虑在与他共事多年后逐渐打消，谢远不肖父，也没有遵守“干十分说十二分”的潜规则，所以树敌少，也走的慢。

正因为如此，谢远中枪的时候彭莺一时间无法接受，她问了又问，却得不到一个答案。谢远宁愿忍着疼也不告诉她，哪怕看着她的泪水滴滴分明，使些脾气也没有松口。

最后还是她主动妥协，去照顾谢远。

彭莺像往常一样推开病房的门，门锁有些旧了，卡拉一声打破了屋里的安静，谢远听见门响一扭头看见是她，放下手里的报纸要坐起来。病床的白色床单起了皱褶，彭莺看不过去快走几步让他安稳躺着。

彭莺知道医院的饭不太好吃，而且谢远住院这种事情外人也不知道，她只能每天过来。想到这里，她把饭盒放在床头柜上，一层一层打开，谢远看着彭莺柔和的侧脸被窗外的光镶了边。

饭盒里的菜都是谢远喜欢吃的，他接过彭莺递过来的筷子在小桌子上抬手要吃饭，彭莺小声叮嘱他:“别扯到伤口。”

“诶”谢远露出笑容答应道，彭莺看他似乎不像是有大事的样子，继续说:“你知道是谁做的吗？”

“不管是谁做的，做事风格是挺狠的。”他装作无所谓地笑道。其实他心里早有定论，至于对不对彭莺说就是他的事了。

他不想让彭莺掺和进政坛这些边边角角的事情里来，自己的姐姐那样的结局，他不想看见第二次，所以不知道是最好的，何况这个人就算说出来自己也不愿意去相信。

傅春生

谢远咀嚼着这个名字，他们一个在南一个在北，跨越一个中国的距离，傅春生做出这样的事情，为什么？

他想不明白，他在福建做事不张扬，就连平常的行为举止都本分的很，怎么就惹来了别人的恨，何况这个别人还不是其他人。

彭莺看到他若有所思的样子，知道他有答案，自己不知道该说些什么。余修德给她解释说:“他从前就是这般，这么多年一直没有变，你就包容他一点，再多一点。”

尸位素餐的人多了，政府这个庞大的机器就转不起来了，谢远总是想做发动机，于无声处听惊雷，这样的大我被许多人赞颂，但是彭莺有时候希望他能够多多看看小我，能共同分担心事，不至于被人误解。

但谢远从不害怕误解，从不。

谢远看着彭莺忧愁的脸，知道她在担心自己。其实说实话，他也曾有过恐惧，起码疼痛是真实的，是骗不了人的。得知下手的人是谁的那一刻，心里的慌张也是骗不了自己的。

人都是趋利避害的，小时候谢仲文还在西北局的时候给下面的人说要怀柔，再不行才要严格要求，谢远一直记得，但是声色俱厉他做不来，或者换个方式这么说，面对傅春生，他总是想要问个究竟。

2010年春天，傅春生同谢远见面的时候，两个人都已经度过了人生的绝大多数时间，相会于北京的时候，傅春生已然两鬓斑白，他看着谢远的眼睛一言不发，在高朋满座中低下头。

人一年有三百六十五天，他只需要谢远抽出一天，那刻骨铭心的一天来记得他，谢远已经长大了，已经过了会质问人的年纪，不会再像小时候那样拽着他的袖子问东问西，也不会再给他写信诉说痛苦。

往事悠悠，他已然比时光利落。

谢远不再执着于那次枪击究竟是谁动的手，他和彭莺像是约好了一般从不开口谈这样的事情，众说纷谈里他无心去追究竟哪个是真，哪个是假，沉甸甸的秘密被时间的尘埃掩埋。

人人口中唱红打黑的傅春生，重庆人民爱戴的傅春生，政治明星傅春生，唯独不是他的二哥。

他的二哥是带他玩耍的傅春生，是会同他开玩笑的傅春生，挡在他面前的傅春生，唯独不是那个请人开枪的傅春生。

他念旧，听闻傅春生离婚再娶竟还想着投桃报李，没人明白他有多挣扎，在非议中熬过了最艰难的日子。

他看着傅春生的眼睛，询问的话语再也说不出口，他知道傅春生用一颗子弹表明了分道扬镳的决心，大道朝天各走一边。

谢远祝他有坦荡的仕途，有最风光的贺礼，最好是那“冠盖满京华”的场景，他的痛苦，他的挣扎都做了默默的付出，片石韩陵的词句间写着他的心意。

只有十几岁的时候，谢远和傅春生的身份就蕴含了不一样的意义，晚上凑一起写作业的时候，傅春生提了一嘴以后要走的路，不是科学家而是像他父亲那样的政治家，扭头来问谢远要做怎样的人。

谢远正咬着笔杆，脸上留下了一道笔印，傅春生用汗津津的手指头去给他擦，谢远下意识地偏了一下，傅春生一愣过后开始笑道:“你这个反应速度真的好快，真没看出来。”

灯光底下，傅春生看着谢远的脸忽然失了笑意，一片一片地碎裂开来，声音清晰可闻，掉在黑暗里消失的无影无踪，他猛地从梦中惊醒，想起一句话来

“年少的悲哀，不过是易消的雪”

可是他已经没有回头路了，他像是守着舍利塔的和尚，画地为牢，逢人说不，唯有想起过去，才仿佛披了袈裟一般发一些光，然后继续在黑暗里走。

他没有同谢远说明白，他任由谢远的误会滋生，他不在乎。

傅春生的执政风格张扬大胆，他的妻子高萱也沉浸于这种高调中无法自拔，以至于坐在法庭上的时候还下巴高抬，她看着曾经的丈夫和公安厅厅长，然后嘴唇一抿，大多数都是沉默的。

事后，傅春生被带往北京前曾于谢远见过一面，他们心平气和地面对面而坐，鲜少有人知道他们之间的过往，只当做是成王与败寇的交接，傅春生平静地说:“我还会写自白书的。”

谢远“嗯”了一声复归于平静。

最后要离开之前，门外的警察推门询问，屋子不大，什么话都听的一清二楚，他轻轻地问傅春生:“那颗子弹，是二哥吗？”

警察听不明白，傅春生没有回答，他反问谢远:“那这次是你吗？”

还没等谢远的回答，他就继续说:“你的答案就是我的答案。”

生命中曾拥有过的灿烂，终究都需要用寂寞偿还，他们都摆脱了孩童的肤浅问答环节，却在成年人的答非所问里迷了路。

后来人们都说，是傅春生曾害过谢远，所以谢远把傅春生带进了监狱，再后来人们不再说起他俩的故事，傅春生随着新人的成长而消失在坊间新闻里。

他是重庆的客，是山西的孩子，是北京不接受的人。他奔跑的路上从不回头看也不认输，他把所有误解照单全收，在媒体的镜头前我行我素。

谢远不止一次地以为，那都是青春的玩笑，是寂寥的童年里的沤珠槿艳。

他唯一一次寻求答案得到了吗？他问自己。

从今往后，他带着傅春生的愿景也朝那条黑暗的路上走去，将误解照单全收，他承受了傅春生承受的十倍还多，他也不在乎。

只是，只是三百六十五天里，总有那么一天，他要把记忆里的杳霭流玉统统取出来怀念，世人说他年事已高才如此念旧，他只是笑笑，如同当初对彭莺的那样笑的温和。

视此若近，邈若山河。

-


End file.
